Kickin' It With Austin & Ally
by PushRightThrough
Summary: When in Miami for a tournament, the Wasabi Warriors meet Team Austin. Now a whole load of crazy surprises are on the way! Jerry and Trish are cousins, Kim gets asked out by Austin, and Jack and Ally are jealous. KICK & AUSLLY!
1. Meetings in Miami

**A/N: Well, I'm in love with Kickin' It and Austin & Ally, so I decided to write a crossover fanfic for it. This is actually the first fanfic I'm writing, so any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It, Austin & Ally, Gangnam Style, or anything else that might be mentioned.**

* * *

Jack walked into the dojo Saturday morning, expecting the usual. He would hang out with the guys, spar with Kim, and do some exercises with Rudy, then go to Phil's. What he didn't expect was for Rudy to be on full hyper mode, jumping around and dancing to…Gangnam Style?

"What's going on in here?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know," Kim replied. "He's been like this all morning."

"Yo, dude, you're doing it wrong," Jerry pronounced, before going up to Rudy and showing him the right way to do PSY's signature move in the video.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited," Rudy exclaimed, before breaking out some more moves.

"We can see that," Milton said.

"Rudy, is there some new medication you're on that we should know about?" Kim said, sounding genuine.

"No, but guess what?" he replied.

No one answered, in fear of what Rudy might do to them, being a 3rd degree black belt and all. Finally, Eddie spoke up, not noticing the warning looks everyone else was giving him.

"You're treating us to Falafel Phil's?" he asked, with hope shining through his voice.

"No, silly!" Rudy said. "We're going to Miami for two days for a tournament, and we leave today!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted at once.

"Did I mention the flight takes off in 3 hours?" he said, this time calmer, as if getting that out was all he had needed to do.

Kim took a shaky breathe, before stepping forward.

"You mean to tell me, we should be at the airport in less than 3 hours, when we need to ask our parents for permission, pack, and drive all the way there? Did I mention PACK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES A GIRL TO GET READY?!" she shouted at a now cowering Rudy, before lunging at him.

Luckily, Jack caught her and held her back. "Okay, Kim, I think he gets it!" he shouted over her struggling. "Let's just go get ready and meet back at the dojo in thirty minutes, 'Kay? Let's go, everyone." He let go of Kim's waist with a small blush on his face that was evident on Kim's face, too.

* * *

Ally Dawson hated it when people assumed she and her best friend were dating. Seriously, it was as if a boy and girl couldn't be pushed together without some romance. Where would they get that idea anyway? Definitely not from the fact that she was nearly sitting on Austin Moon's lap right now in the food court, in clear view of her old crush, Dallas, while they were trying to think of the lyrics for a chorus to their new hit.

"How about…no," Austin said.

"How about we eat, and then we'll get back to the practice room to think of some more ideas?" Ally replied, already putting her book away.

"Sounds like a plan!" Austin replied cheerfully. It was as if nothing could bring this golden boy down.

They turned to their long neglected food, talking about other subjects of interest, the main one being old times, like bungee jumping off a bridge. That is, if you considered what happened a few weeks ago old times.

Suddenly, something caught Ally's attention. It was a two teens, maybe a bit younger than them. The boy was a brunette like her, but his skin was tanner. Next to him was a blond girl who may or may not have been his girlfriend, but they definitely trusted each other. Best friend, maybe? They were wandering around, casually talking, but looking for a seat. Being the kind person she was, when she caught their eye, she gestured for them to come sit with her and Austin, seeing as they had two empty seats at their table. They blond girl raised an eyebrow, before smiling and dragging the brunette boy with her to the table.

"Hey, looks like you need seats," Ally said when they reached the table. "You can sit with us if you like."

"We don't bite," Austin offered.

The brunette boy chuckled. "Thanks, but we wouldn't want to intrude on your date," he said with a wink.

Austin and Ally immediately moved their chairs about half a foot away before stammering incoherently about not dating and just being friends.

"Oh, we get you," the blond said before sitting down, with the brunette following suit. "I'm Kim, by the way, and this is Jack."

"We do karate, both of us are black belts," Jack added. "So who are you?"

"We both do music. This is Ally, she's my songwriter, and I'm Austin Moon," Austin replied. He then added, in a cocky tone, "Maybe you've heard of me?"

Kim's jaw popped open. "Y-you're Austin Moon? As in THE Austin Moon? Singer of 'A Billion Hits?'"

"That's me. But to be honest, I couldn't do any of it without Ally here," he said, glancing at said songwriter fondly. Ally, in response, nudged him, and smiled shyly.

"Well, we better get back to Sonic Boom. It's my dad's music store. Do you want to come with?" Ally asked, getting up while brushing her skirt and picking up her bag.

"Sure," Jack replied. "I play guitar, so I'd like to check your store out."

"Why not?" Kim said, getting up, too.

* * *

Trish didn't know why she accepted to being in charge of Sonic Boom for an hour. It was pure torture, and when she accepted the deal, she didn't know she was going to be left behind with the bozo! But Ally and Austin needed their time, so she said yes, anyway.

Right then, a Latino, black haired boy walked in. Hey seemed sort of familiar, like from a distant memory. Maybe he was one of the kids she had threatened in kindergarten for something? Behind him were a tall, red haired kid who reminded her of Dez and obviously needed some fashion tips, and a chubby African American kid. But the Latino seemed to have forgotten them. He was staring intently at her, as if he remembered her, too. Finally, it hit her.

"Jerry?" she asked. The boy nodded.

"Trish?" he asked. It was now her turn to nod.

They stared at each other before breaking into huge grins and racing at their cousin who they hadn't seen in years. That's right. _Cousin._ However the moment was cut short as Dez got in between, hoping to ask Trish if she had some pudding, but instead got hugged from both sides.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, nearly falling over.

"EW!" Trish yelled, when she realized who she was hugging and jumped away. However, Jerry didn't let go, until ten seconds later. When he looked up, there was a tall, lanky red head.

"Uh, Trish?" he asked the red head. "You changed a lot in ten seconds."

The real Trish face-palmed. "I see you're still just as confused, idiot."

Jerry turned to her voice. "Oh, hey! You're back to normal! And still just as mean!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "I never changed. This, here, is Dez."

"Oh," Jerry simply said before turning to his friends who were staring with their mouths hanging open. "Well, these are my friends Milton and Eddie." He pointed to the respective people when their name came.

"Huh," Trish said. "Well, Jerry, what are you doing in Miami, away from Seaford?"

"Karate tournament," Jerry replied. "I'm hoping to pick up some Miami babes, while I'm here, too."

"Well," Dez interrupted. "I'm made a domino effect instrument display, want to watch me push it down?"

There was a chorus of yeah's and sure's, and Dez smiled in his goofy way. "'Kay, does anyone have pudding?"

"I do," Eddie replied, taking out a packet of pudding cups.

"Really, Eddie? What did I tell you about a healthier diet?" Milton questioned disapprovingly.

Eddie simply grunted in response and handed over the package to Dez, who went and emptied to contents into a tuba.

"Ally's gonna kill you, Dez!" Trish yelped.

"Why would Ally kill Dez?" a masculine voice asked as Austin walked in with Ally and two other teens Trish had never before seen. Ally looked like she wanted an explanation, and she wanted it now.

"I'm waiting," Ally said, crossing her arms.

"Well, you see…" Jerry started, leaning on the nearest guitar.

"WAIT!" Dez yelped, but it was too late. A whole bunch of instruments started toppling one after another, like they were dominoes.

"OH, DEZ!" Ally shrieked, before running over to the tuba, with Kim on her heels, hoping it wouldn't topple over, but it did, covering her and Kim with pudding in the process.

"That." Milton started.

"Was." Eddie continued.

"SWASOME!" Jerry finished.

Kim slowly turned to Dez and spit out some pudding. "I don't know who you are, but you better run," she said with a dangerous undertone. "1…2…"

That was all Dez needed to go rocketing off to who-knows-where.


	2. Auslly and Kick Prevail

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I hope you like this part, where all the Kick and Auslly come in!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Kickin' It, Austin & Ally, or anything else mentioned.**

* * *

After cleaning up, everyone gathered in the practice room, properly introduced themselves, and was telling each other about past experiences. Jack couldn't help but notice that the Austin and Kim were glancing at each other every so often.

"Jack!" Milton's voice called, breaking him out of his trance. "Tell them about how you saved the principal's baby!"

"Hey!" Jerry said. "I helped."

"I'm sure you did." Trish replied. Jack smirked.

"Well, let's just say, it was like climbing the world's tallest jungle gym."

"Whoa," Ally said, looking impressed. "Were you scared?"

"Nope," Jack replied, popping his 'p'. He a flashed a smile, which quickly turned to a frown as he heard Austin and Kim conversing.

"So Kim, you're here for only two days, right?" Austin asked, shyness ebbing through his voice.

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon we have the tournament, and then we leave in the evening," she replied, blushing slightly, the same blush that Jack-and only Jack-was able to bring out.

"Well, how about tonight I take you out to dinner?" Austin asked, with a little more confidence this time.

"I'd love that," Kim said, blushing even more now.

"Great, I'll meet you here at five thirty!" Austin said, with a giddy smile on his face.

Jack blocked out the rest of the conversation. Austin and Kim were going to go on a date. No. No. NO. This could not be happening. And yet, it was.

Austin was a pop star, just like Ricky Weaver. What if he was just as bad? And that was the only reason why Jack was feeling this, whatever this was. Wasn't it? He was just looking out for a friend, wasn't he? That's when Jack made up his mind. He had a date to go on.

Just then, a tired-looking man poked his head through the door. "Ally," he said. "It's time for your shift."

"Coming, dad," she replied cheerfully, but there was something off about her tone, now. She turned back to the group and faked a smile. "It was fun hanging out. I'll see you guys later," she said, before making her way downstairs.

"Well," Kim said. "We should get back to the hotel. Rudy will be expecting us. Bye, guys! And see you later, Austin," Kim said the last part with a blush, and Jack was seeing green. Oh joy.

* * *

"Trish, please!" Ally begged. At this point, she was ready to get down on her knees. "Can't you watch the store for me again for just another hour? I'll pay you double this time!"

"No, I told you," the shorter of the two replied. "I'm not gonna stay here with the bozo while you go off to wherever, again! Besides, Jerry and his friends might come back, and they're all fun to terrorize, but I feel too tired to do it now! And why do you need to leave again, anyway? Maybe if you told me, I would take your shift again, free of charge."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. If I tell you, you'll cover my shift for me, free of charge?" Ally asked, and she got a mischievous smile and a nod in reply. "Fine!" she said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air. "The truth is, I overheard Austin ask Kim-you know, the blond one-out, and she said yes, and they're going out tonight. And I can't help but feel something weird inside of me, so I'm just going to go spy on their date. But that doesn't make me a bad friend, right? I'm just looking out for him. But, the thing is, I don't think I should be feeling this at all. Kim is only here for two days, and then she'll leave!"

Trish gave Ally a weird look, before breaking out into huge grin. She pumped her fist into the air and yelled, "YES! I KNEW IT! AUSLLY HAS PREVAILED!"

All of a sudden, Dez popped out of nowhere. "Auslly prevailed? Happy dance! Happy dance!" he said, while jumping around.

"I won't even ask," Ally said, with her eyes wide. "Anyway, what do you say, Trish?"

"Well, if you told me that's why you needed to go in the first place, I would have said yes faster than you can scream 'AUSLLY'!" Trish replied.

"Again, won't ask," Ally said, before heading out, surprisingly poker-faced.

* * *

"Jerry, you guys are going to the music store, right?" Jack asked, hoping to not raise any suspicion.

"Yeah, man, why?" was the casual reply he got.

"Listen, I need a big favor. I have to go somewhere else, so when Rudy calls to check up on us, can you pretend that I'm there, but in the bathroom or something?" Jack asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Dude, you're sneaking out? WHOO!" Jerry said. "Wait, why?"

"No reason…definitely not because of Kim and her date…" Jack replied, trailing off a bit and looking away.

"No worries, man, you don't have to explain," Jerry said smirking. "I got it covered. Now excuse me for a moment."

Jerry left the room, leaving Jack alone, who simply shook his head and chuckled, getting his purple hoodie. He was also trying to be extra quiet, so he could hear _their _voices and what they would say. Sure enough, he did, and a lot sooner than he expected.

"KICK PREVAILED!" Jerry's voice yelled. "WHOOO!"

"WHAT?! HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" Milton's voice yelled, next. "Wait-Eddie, what are you doing?"

"Just getting down on my knees and THANKING GOD FOR THIS MIRACLE!" Eddie's voice sounded out next.

"Who wants to go celebrate with pizza?" Milton's voice said, which was met by a chorus of yes's.

The door swung open to reveal Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, who were all smiling like fools. They stopped when they saw Jack looking creeped out.

"Let's pretend I never heard any of that?" Jack questioned.

"DEAL" everyone else chorused, to Jack's back, which was already out the door.


	3. Caught

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted, but as promised, here is the third chapter of Kickin' It with Austin & Ally. I just know you're gonna love this one. It was actually really fun for me to write. So remember to review!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't even consider herself sane for going through with this. But there she was anyway, crouched behind a plant and watching Austin and Kim laugh and talk like old friends. The feeling she had felt before, it was flaring up again. And she hated it. But right now, Ally was just surprised she hadn't been caught yet.

_What am I doing? _She thought to herself for the hundredth time that night. It was a pretty good question, considering the only thing Austin and Kim were doing was talking. This had to be the most boring date ever. Where was all the magic? Whatever happened to the glam? Despite all of that, Ally would have given anything to have been in that seat across Miami's golden boy. Her golden boy.

She decided to give up. Kim was only here for two days, and Austin would probably never see her again. He would hopefully never see her again. She crawled towards the entrance, but then she bumped into something, no, someone.

"Ally?!" a voice whisper-yelled. She looked up to see a pair of brown eyes. It was Jack. She smirked. Of course he would be here. And if she was right, he was here for the same reason as her.

"Hey, Jack," she said. "Let me guess, you're here because you're jealous that Kim is with Austin."

"Psh…no!" Jack quickly replied. "No, I'm just…checking out the plants."

"Oh, give it up!" Ally exclaimed. "That's how I felt at first, but I can't deny it anymore, I love Austin. Part of loving him means wanting him to be happy, and if what makes him happy is Kim, then I'll leave him with her! I was just about to leave now. Do…you want to come with?"

The thought rolled around Jack's head. He did want Kim to be happy. If leaving now meant that she would be okay, than he was more than willing to walk out the door. No matter how much it pained him.

"Why not," Jack said, giving her a small smile. "By the way, thanks. You're like the sister I never had, though we barely ever talked. You actually get me!"

"And you're like the brother I never had."

They both got up, and were walking towards the door when Ally felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally?" a voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Jack and Ally's eyes widened as they slowly turned around. They were caught.

* * *

"MAKE IT STOP!" Patricia de la Rosa's voice echoed through Sonic Boom. Dez, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all had surrounded her, begging and pleading to be allowed to put pudding in the tuba again.

"C'mon, just this once?" Dez said, putting on what, according to him, were 'kangaroo-eyes', his own weird variation on the puppy eyes.

"No, no, no!" Trish said, as she swiftly put on her headphones and took out a magazine so she could pretend they guys weren't there. However, that failed because as soon as she put them in, they were yanked out by Milton, or as Trish knew him, 'Professor Boring'. And she had thought Ally was bad.

"What was that for?!" she asked, really irritated at this point. And an irritated Trish was not good.

"Do you know how bad headphones are for you? They are the leading cause of hearing loss among teens," Milton said, only beginning his lecture that Trish simply rolled her eyes at.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eddie said. "This is not helping my status as a 'playa'." He said the last part with a tug of his collar.

"Well, you're not a 'playa'," Milton replied, mocking his collar tug.

"I will be once I get out of here!" Eddie said.

"I hate to admit this," Trish said, biting her lip. "But this is pretty amusing. Continue!"

And that just led to a string of arguments that Trish would probably win.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Kim asked.

"Uh..." Ally said, which only got an eyebrow raise from Austin. "JACK AND I ARE ON A DATE!"

"We are?" Jack said, but a look from Ally got him to go with it. "I mean, of course we are!"

"So, you guys just happened to be here on a date, too?" Austin asked, with disbelief coloring his voice.

"That's what I heard myself say," Ally replied, her voice becoming strained.

"But we were leaving when we saw you, so we wouldn't disturb your date," Jack said. "So, uh, bye?"

He took Ally's hand for the sake of the act and was leading her out but Kim's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait! As long as you're here, why don't we make it a double date?" Kim asked, who looked pretty freaked out.

"I don't know, we really shouldn't-" Ally started but she was cut off by Jack, who was more than willing to find a reason to stay and watch Kim.

"Why not?" Jack said, pulling out a chair for Ally who politely took it, but only after throwing a glare in his direction.

"Well, this is great," Austin said, with 'enthusiasm'.

This was going to an awkward, long, awkward double date. Did I mention awkward?


	4. Of Glares and 'Restrooms'

**A/N: Okay, before I say anything, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've been really busy, and I know it's been more than a month. Please forgive me? ****Anyway, this chapter is really more romantic than funny. Hope you enjoy! And on the bottom, I left a note I want you all to read. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It, Austin & Ally, or anything else that might be mentioned.**

* * *

Jack sat silently at the table staring at the other three, quiet teens. There weren't many adjectives to describe the mood, but he had one in mind: very awkward. Okay, so maybe two, but _very_ wouldn't count, would it? It's technically an adverb, describing _awkward. _It's not actually describing the situation.

_Oh god,_ Jack thought. _I'm starting to sound like Milton. I blame this atmosphere._

He was starting to regret saying yes to this double date. Why couldn't he have just gone through with Ally's plan and followed her out? Oh yeah, he wanted to keep up with what Kim was doing. Curse his over-protectiveness.

All of a sudden, Kim got up.

"I need to go to the restroom," she said, before speed-walking in the direction of the...door?

"Um, me too," Ally blurted, while getting up.

"Uh, 'kay," Jack said. "Be back soon...sweetheart?"

Ally knelt down and whispered dangerously in his ear, "Dial it down." Man, could she be scary when she wanted to. Ally then turned and ran after Kim, after giving him a sweet smile.

Now it was just Jack and Austin. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead by now. The way Austin was staring him down was just...plain scary.

"So, Jack" Austin said, his tone causing Jack to flinch. "What do you see in Ally?"

"Er...she's nice?" Jack said."And pretty?"

Anger flashed through Austin's eyes. Jack actually got scared for a second, before he remembered he could take down Austin in a few seconds. He was a 2nd degree black belt after all. But he wouldn't want to hurt Austin. Despite the glares, Austin was his friend.

"She's more than that," Austin said, through clenched teeth. "She's talented, beautiful, and kind to everyone she meets. She's...she's...there's no way to describe what she means to me."

"Dude," Jack said. Might as well drop a hint. "If you feel that way why don't you date Ally? Why are you dating Kim?"

Austin simply cracked a smile, which widened into a huge grin. Then, he started laughing like a madman. _Okay, wasn't expecting_ _that_, Jack thought.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked, cautiously. You never want to make any wrong moves with a crazy person. There's no telling what they could do.

"Yeah," Austin finally said, although through laughs. "Totally fine. Not going crazy at all."

"Um, should I call Ally?" Jack asked, unsure. "She seems to know you best."

Austin calmed down, and his features looked stony.

_Mood shifts,_ Jack thought. _Definitely gong mad._

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Austin said, his voice harsh again. "She knows me the best. Yet she hasn't figured it out! Doesn't Ally ever see the way I look at her? If she were to watch me sleep even once, she would now that I mutter her name in my sleep all the time! Dez came over the other week to sleep over, and since he heard, he won't let me forget it! It's come to the point where even _Dez _figured it out. _Dez!" _Austin's little rant broke off, with him breathing quite heavily, with tired eyes.

"Well then," Jack said in a calm tone, sliding into the seat next to Austin. "It might make you really happy to know Ally and I aren't really dating."

"WHAT?!" Austin yelped, jumping up, all breathing problems forgotten. "Then why would she say you are?"

"'Cause, she was helping me get Kim jealous," Jack said. "Who I'm guessing will have her heart broken tonight?"

Austin chuckled. "No," he said, with a smirk. "Likewise, she was helping me get Ally jealous." His smirk turned into a grimace. "I don't even know if Ally likes me now. If she ever did before, she might not anymore."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you," Jack said. Austin's eyes started to water slightly (although he would never admit it as it would be an insult to his manliness). "She downright loves you."

Austin looked up, shocked. "What?"

"She loves you," Jack repeated. "Now did you say something about Kim not actually dating you?"

"Yeah," Austin replied, his smirk coming back. "I did. And her part of the deal was to help her get you jealous."

"SO SHE DOES LIKE ME!" Jack exclaimed, leaping up and pumping his fist into the air.

"I think this is one of those 'don't get his ego bigger than it already is' moments Kim was telling me about," Austin mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Fresh air on a spring, Miami night," Ally said, walking up from behind Kim. "It's really nice, isn't it?"

When Kim had left, she had made a beeline straight for the door. She needed some fresh air. So there she was now, outside a restaurant, with Ally nearby.

Kim snorted, a snort that Jack had told her he actually thought was really cute only a few days ago. "I'm really a little homesick right now, but I guess so."

"So, what do you see in Austin?" Ally asked, trying to bring up the topic casually. This only resulted in her sounding really awkward.

Luckily for her, Kim didn't notice. She only replied absentmindedly, "He's like the brother I never had."

"Brother?" Ally asked. "I honestly didn't think you would date a brother."

Kim realized her mistake just too late. _Oh god,_ she thought. _Might as well admit it, since I'm in this deep, anyway._ "Guess you caught me. Might as well tell you the truth."

"Wait, you're just going to tell me whatever you're going to tell me? You're not going to deny anything?" Ally asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, you see," she started, inhaling a deep breath before speaking in a rush. "AustinandIaren'treallydating."

"Umm, sorry, but I didn't quite catch that?" Ally said, quite confused. If she heard correctly...

"Austin and I aren't really dating," Kim said, more clearly this time, but also more quietly. "He's just helping me get Jack jealous. But," she quickly said. "Jack's actually dating you now, so I guess it doesn't matter. He's all yours. You have no idea how crushed Austin probably is." That last part was barely a whisper, but Ally still heard.

Kim turned to leave, but Ally put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Kim turned around, and her eyes were looking wet, even though she kept blinking back the tears.

"Listen," Ally said firmly. "I'm not dating Jack. Jack isn't dating me. We are not dating each other, and we never will, because _he_ is like _my_ brother. Jack is honestly all yours. He was just helping me getting Austin jealous and I was helping him get you jealous, and since you and Austin aren't dating..."

As she trailed off, her voice became little high pitched and hopeful. Kim chuckled at her new friend's antics, and she was definitely in higher spirits. Why wouldn't she be? Jack had been trying to get her jealous. That had to mean he liked her, right?

"Austin is all yours, too. His end of the deal was getting you jealous." Kim said, smiling.

Ally's hopeful expression turned to one of pure joy. She started bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to keep in the squeals. Kim chuckled again as she put her hands on Ally's shoulders to keep her down.

"Let's go back in. The guys are probably wondering why we're in the 'restroom' for so long." Kim said.

They shared a smile, and walked back in together. When they did, Austin immediately caught Ally's eye and winked at her. Jack simply smirked at Kim, who just rolled her eyes before taking the seat in front of him rather than the one in front of Austin. Ally slipped into the remaining seat, smiling shyly to her golden boy at last.

* * *

**A/N: ****It came out pretty cheesy, huh? ****A****gain, I just want to say I'm so sorry for the wait with this one. So, as an 'I'm sorry' gift, I might be making a sequel to this, depending on your votes.**

**You know how Trish and Jerry are cousins? Well, what happens when Trish takes the the whole A&A gang to visit the Kickin' It gang over summer vacation? If you want me to make this sequel, say 'yes' in your review. If you don't, say 'no'. If you're unsure, review anyway. ;) Majority rules, so if I get more responses that say 'yes', I'll release the whole plot with my next update.**


	5. Long Chase and a Near Kiss

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is mainly for humor, it doesn't really hold any true value in the plot. But once I got the idea, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to sneak it in!**

**Anyway, before I actually do start, I just want to say something. I. LOVE. YOU. BEAUTIFUL. PEOPLE. You gave me more than 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I honestly wasn't expecting that much since this is a Disney/Disney XD TV show crossover! But you all made it possible! So I really want to thank all of you for the beautiful comments, whether they were nice comments or not. Hate has nothing on me!**

**Oh, and sorry for the wait on this chapter, too. I had midterms and projects and other stuff to take care of. And I'm still adjusting to my new schedule since it's semester II.**

* * *

Trish banged her head constantly on the counter. At least with the banging noise ringing in her ears, she couldn't hear the bozos talking about...whatever they were talking about.

_End the torture, _she thought. _Anything will be better than this including banging my head like this for the rest of eternity. _

There's only so much a person can take. And Trish was at her breaking point. She honestly needed a break. Where was Ally anyway? Shouldn't she have been back by now?

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! NOW LINE UP SO I CAN PUNCH THE FRECKLES OF EACH OF YOUR FACES!"

There was silence. Finally, Eddie whispered to Dez.

"Wow, she's like your version of Kim. Angry, and willing to commit murder."

Unfortunately for Eddie, Trish heard. _Wrong move, _she thought.

"I AM NOT A DUMB, BLONDE, SOUTHERN BELLE!" she shouted. Obviously, she didn't really think that of Kim. She honestly thought Kim was really nice. And they had shared tactics on scaring the guys. But it came out anyway, due to her fit of anger.

"Oh, she did not just-" Milton started. However, he was yanked away by Jerry so they could follow the other running boys. It had come to the point that Trish was so angry that they had to choose- fight or flight. At that moment, flight seemed like the better option, so Milton followed behind them, trying to stay out of reach, a Jerry did his Columbian war chant.

Trish screamed loudly before chasing them. What she didn't notice was the dumbfounded group of four standing just outside the store, having heard everything. And it just so happened certain so-called 'dumb, blonde, southern-belle' was turning into impossible shades of red.

"Uh, Kim?" Austin said. "I wouldn't take what she said to heart."

"Yeah," Ally said, trying to convince her. "Trish just said that in a fit of anger. She would never say anything like that for real...well, except to Dez."

"I. Don't. Care," Kim said sweetly enough. That was before she broke out into a run, shouting "TRISH!"

Austin and Ally turned to Jack, with expectant looks on their faces.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Well, let's see," Austin said, a little sarcastically. "You're her boyfriend. Go after her."

"No way!" Jack said. "Why can't you go? You were her fake boyfriend!"

"Your point?" Austin replied, smirking with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

Jack sighed in defeat. He started running after Kim, after yelling back to the pair, "We'll all be back soon!"

"Take your time!" Ally shouted, leaning into Austin's arms as they entered Sonic Boom.

"So, now that we're alone," Austin said. "Can I get that kiss, you promised?"

"I never promised you a kiss," Ally said, taking out her keys the cash register.

"Well, let's say you did," Austin replied, leaning in, only to have a finger on his lips stop him.

"Later, pretty boy," Ally replied, grinning. "Right now I have customers to deal with."

This was met by silence. Ally looked around the store realizing it was completely empty. Looks like Austin was getting that kiss after all. Said boy was smiling in victory, and started to lean in again. Ally's heartbeat sped up. This was supposed to be her first kiss.

Just as they were centimeters apart, a short man with sandy blonde hair burst in. Austin and Ally jumped apart, as he wheezed and gasped his way over to the counter, completely oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"I...am..." he gasped out. "Looking for...Jack...a brunette...and-"

"They went that way," Austin said, his face an amusing shade of red from what was about to happen, as he pointed out the door and towards the food court.

"I JUST PASSED THERE!" the man shouted, as he took off again, screaming something on the top of his lungs about a tournament.

"Well, that ruined the moment," Ally deadpanned.

"No kidding," Austin replied. "So..."

"So..."

"Want to work on that new song?" he asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, and they made their way upstairs. It was nice to know that they would still be best friends, even if they were dating. Not much had to change...except there could be kisses now and then. Yeah, the kisses were a bonus.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, huh? Well, I liked the idea of a whole chase, and thought it might be funny. And the whole romantic bit at the end. By the way, the short man with the sandy blonde hair was Rudy, if you haven't guessed it.**

**Anyway, now to the long awaited summary of sequel-thing:  
_Trish gets a letter to visit her cousin Jerry in Seaford over the summer, along with four airplane tickets. She brings along the gang, and after a hectic journey, they finally arrive. To take advantage of the moment and boost his popularity, Austin decides to hold a concert at the strip mall there. But things go very wrong when Milton and Eddie accidentally ruin the stage, Kim wants to 'break-up' with Jack, and Ricky Weaver might just be back in town._**

**You people shall now review, whether on the chapter or on the sequel's summary. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears! Er...eyes, since I'll have to read the reviews.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Long time, no see, huh?**

**Thanks for reading, and bringing me so far. This is the last ****chapter for this fanfiction. Well, I decided I would start working on the sequel sometime in late April. I'm working on some other mini projects as of now. One-shots, and a little something special for the Auslly shippers! Oh, and maybe some Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter stuff. :)**

**And someone requested a shout out, so here it is:  
_-Hey Madi! This is PushRightThrough, and thanks for reading my story so far! Your BFF is really sweet, so I would go thank her. ;)_  
**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally. **

* * *

_Dear Trish,_

_Wow, has it been two months since we last saw each other, already? I can't believe it's been so long. And the rest of the gang and I saw Austin's new music video the other day! 2 million hits already! WHOOOO! Listen, if he ever needs an extra back-up dancer, give him my number..._

_Anyway, I was just sending this letter to you (composed by Milton; I think we all know I'm not smart enough to actually write this well) to give you some good news. Summer break is coming up so two whole months of no school! But I'm sure you already know that. _

_The REAL good news is that I talked to my mom, and she said you can bring Team Austin over for a visit! You guys can stay two whole weeks with us! But I'm not sharing my bed with anyone. Not after what happened with Pepe. You remember Pepe, right? Was he always really annoying?_

_After you talk to all your friends, and they get permission from their parents, my mama will personally buy the plane tickets and send them over. I hope your friends remember us though (Milton at this point is telling me that, "Of course they remember. They're not all idiots like you."). Otherwise that could be awkwaaaaaaaaard._

_The rest of the Wasabi Warriors say 'hi'. Rudy hopes to properly meet you all, as well. You should have seen his reaction when we dropped Austin's name, though! He was more squeal-ish than a whole bunch of fangirls meeting that douchebag Ricky Weaver._

_Man, if you come, I can't wait to show you the dojo. And I'm sure I could talk to Phil and have him get you a job at Falafel Phil's while you're here. I'm not sure if you heard, but I happen to be dating his niece, Mika. She is a hot one!_

_Hope to see you, soon!_

_With love,  
Jerry the Swag-Master_

_P.S.- Just realized I could have sent you an e-mail. Oh well, I can't let all this hard work go to waste. I'll just have to let go of forty six cents._

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short, but it's supposed to lead to the prologue of the sequel. About that, I'm having trouble coming up with a title. Can you guys fetch me some suggestions through reviews and PM's? The plot is in the last chapter, if you need it.**

**Once again, I want to thank you guys for being with me through this fanfiction. I was so surprised by the results. I loved all the reviews, favorites, and follows I got. Thanks so much!**

**Please review for old time's sake!**


End file.
